(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to lighting devices, and more particular to a lighting device using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light source with enhanced heat dissipation and convenient assembly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The lighting industry has undergone significant progress from early high-wattage incandescent light bulbs, to fluorescent lamp tubes, and then to various energy-saving lamps such as PL (Philips Lighting) lamps.
As the concerns for environmental protection continuously increase, and energy saving becomes an international common consensus, energy-saving lamps become the main stream lighting devices. However, the conventional energy-saving lighting devices, even though whose efficiency is superior than that of the conventional lamps, is still inferior to the light emitting diode (LED) chips in terms of power consumption and operational life. In addition, the conventional energy-saving lamps are usually made of glass, which is hazardous for installation, transportation, and recycling.
The LEDs on the other hand seem to be a total solution to the constraints and limitations faced by the lighting industry.
According to the recent technology and literature, the LEDs indeed have advantages such as high brightness, long projection, low power consumption, good lighting characteristics, and low production cost. Especially due to their low power consumption and production cost, LEDs have the greatest potential as the next generation lighting source.
For high-power LEDs, effective heat dissipation is required so as to avoid the significant amount of heat from adversely affecting the LEDs' operational life and causing light attenuation. Therefore, heat dissipation modules become the pivotal component for the LED light devices.
The conventional heat dissipation modules are designed solely for heat dissipation. Electricity provision to the LED lighting devices is usually arranged separately and individually. When there are multiple LED lighting devices are involved, usually welding is required to connect these LED lighting devices together and their electricity provision becomes an issue, especially when the connection too long, and when power is attenuated due to repeated series and parallel connections. This problem would significantly limit the applicability of LED lighting devices.
To overcome the problem, the lighting industry has taught various solutions like external connection, wire connection, etc. However, these solutions cause increased cost and wiring complexity.